


KILLER.  D U O

by MustBeA



Category: Scream (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:19:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MustBeA/pseuds/MustBeA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Jake please tell me you didn't kill that girl, she was Audrey's girlfriend "</p><p>"Of course I didn't ,  I didn't even know where that girl lived "</p><p>"I trust you Jake" </p><p>"You will always have my back"</p>
            </blockquote>





	KILLER.  D U O

........................  
"They are the ones making me an awful person,  tenías razón Noah"

"you did it?"

"Yes , they're dead "

"It's the best for everyone" 

"I know, thank you for open my eyes"

....................

"Jake please tell me you didn't kill that girl, she was Audrey's girlfriend "

"Of course I didn't ,  I didn't even know where that girl lived "

"I trust you Jake" 

"You will always have my back" 

...............

"You psychotic bitch" 

They heard Emma say 

................

"It's okay Noah it's over now, she was the one killing people and they blame her for Nina and Tyler too, we're safe"

"I don't know Jake , she couldn't do it all by herself "

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think someone helped Piper and that person is still out there"

............

"I've been talking to Audrey, I didn't tell anyone but I think she helped Piper"

"How? And mostly why?"

"I'm still figuring out but that girl Zoe has been investigating, she even convince Eli that Piper didn't kill Nina"

"They have nothing "

"They can't keep searching"

..........

"Did you heard about that girl? She was murdered oh my god I thought that was over "

"I'm sorry who girl are you talking about?" Noah interrupted the girls 

"Oh I don't really know everything but some girl died and everyones scare that there might be a new killer"

"I  see, thanks"

"Sure" and they Keep walking 

.....................  
"Some girl died , they are investigating again "

"Shit"

"I- they have nothing it's probably something else" 

...................

I'M COMING FOR YOU, ONE BY ONE.

Everyone gets that message 

...................  
"That Zoe girl, made a blog, she puts names in there of people who can possibly be the killers" 

"Is my name in there?" Jake asks

"Yes"

"She can't keep doing this " 

"I know"

............................

"Hello? What is this place?" She touched her head, she was bleeding 

"Who are you!? .... Noah? "What's going on"

"The question is why are you here"

"Where's Eli? I - I can't remember how I got here "

"That's not an answer , you know too much Zoe, you're dangerous now"

"What? "

"Aaah!! " She yells when the knife cross his skin "stop it , please don't!!! aghhh" 

"Take care of her Jake"

"I will"  
....................

"It's so sad, she was a really nice girl" Emma say and Kieran was consoling her 

"Yeah I still can't believe it " Brooke said even tho she didn't like that girl 

"She was so pretty, what a waste now" Jake says and everyone looks at him 

"Babe, please don't say that, not again" Brooke tells him and I want to smash her head on the ground , Jake is mine 

"I'm sorry" is all Jake respond  
...............

"Noah?"

"Yeah?"

"What is wrong?"

"Uhh nothing, why?"

"You've been distant , something changed"

"Seriously it's all good"

"Okay... what are you doing?"

"I'm really close to prove that Audrey was helping Piper"

"I'm kind of bored of that, listen I need an advice"

"Okay"

"In four days it's going to be our anniversary"

"Our what?"

"Me and Brooke, what can I give to her? Like a gift I don't know "

"Oh I'm not good at that Jake, besides she has everything" Noah said with a fake smile 

"Yeah you're probably  right"  
.................

"Noah I found something " Audrey tells him

"What is it?"

"It's about Nina's murdered , it's Jake backpack , remember he used a new one the day after"

"wha- , are you sure?" Noah was nervous but he has to keep everything under control 

"Yes Noah, what should I do?"

"Keep searching maybe we can find who was it"

"Ugh Noah if I found this it's pretty obvious it was Jake who killed Nina" 'and he's the one that has been texting me' she thinks 

"You are not 100% sure tho" 

*Sighs* "yeah you're right"

...................

"What do you mean by she knows "

"She found your backpack , Jake I thought you did everything okay" Noah was nervous 

" I did, someone must put it there, I don't even know how they found my back pack, I lost it a week before Nina's murdered"

"Don't worry, I figure it out " he says clearing his throat  
.....................

"Jake can I talk to you?"

"We're busy Noah" Brooke says 

"I was talking to Jake"

"Sure" Jake say and Brooke rolls her eyes 

"What is it?"

"I think it was Eli or even Audrey, if what you told me it's true then one of them found your backpack and then they put in there to make you look guilty, I still don't know why "

"They hate me, everyone hates me now" he says passing his fingers on his hair

"They're jealous maybe, but they don't hate you"

"I am bored" Brooke says waiting for Jake

"I - anyways I'm going to hang out with Eli hopefully he will tell me something about his investigation"

"Thank you Noah " and he hugged him and Noah felt so alive 

"What? Are you going to make out with him now?" Brooke tells him really annoyed 

'she needs to go' Noah think

..................

"Please don't do this , I'm not going to say anything .......let me goooo" they were watching some horror film

"It was really good"

"Yeah it was, who do you think was the killer" 

"His Brother of course, he seems jealous, what do you think?"

"I think it was the chubby one, he hates her"

"But the killer has to be strong and fit"

"Don't underestimate them" and they laughed 

"So I know you have been searching about Piper "

"how do you know?"

"I'm still doing it too" Noah tells him and Eli smiles

"I think I'm close to find the other killer, after what happened to Zoe I didn't want  to keep searching but she deserves justice"

"Justice is not always what we think"

"But justice can make you relief" 

"So keep telling me"

"Yeah, I have two suspects , Audrey and Jake , you know they bi-curios and the prick one"

"Yeah I know them Eli, they're like my friends" 

"Yeah sorry, I shouldn't be talking about it" 

"It's okay" 

"No I'm serious, let's just watch another movie"

.....................

It's pretty easy to make a remake of Carrie you know?   All you need is the stupid bitch, and some blood and of course dealing with the way the blood is going to ruin her nice dress and hair 

"and the prom queen is" (silence) "Brooke, Brooke Maddox"

everyone is smiling even the girls that hate her, she gets on the stage and as soon as she was about to thank them the blood gets on her hair and now is all over her dress, she falls and everyone is in shock, some of them are trying really hard not to laugh 

(20 minutes later) 

"I can't believe that happened to you Brooke, I'm so sorry " Emma was crying and so was Brooke 

"I- I don't remember how- I ... oh my god " we were all there and Jake was hugging her 

"I'm taking you home" Jake says very angry and they leave 

..................

"Audrey do you have something else?"

"About the killer? I know it's Jake but I still can't prove it"

"Hey you didn't put that backpack in there just to make him look guilty did you?"

"Of course I didn't, I'm telling you I went there to find more clues and I found it "

"It's just, really weird that you found it, not the police , not me... you"

"Well what's on your mind"

"I'm pretty sure someone put it in there to make him look guilty"

"But who?"

"The second killer of course"

" I'm exhausted Noah" 'i want to know who is that person '  
" I want this to be over " 'so I can start over , I'm never going to help a crazy bitch, ever again'

"Yeah me too"

..........................

"Noah I got this text" 

I know it was you x

"And they sent it to my father too, TO MY FATHER "

"Who is it" Noah ask knowing he wouldn't get a response 

"My father didn't asked me anything , I thought it was a mistake or just a stupid joke" 

"We can't let that person destroy us" 

"We are not going to let that happen"  Jake says getting closer to Noah 

"I'll do anything okay?" Noah tells him 

..........................

 

"Kieran is dead!" Emma screamed 

Apparently happened when they were on a date, no one saw anything

"Jake can you please stay with me?" Brooke says 

"Yea of course" he answered 

"She doesn't deserve to go through this again" Audrey was telling me 

"Yeah I know " 

"Ugh I'm so angry "

"Hey calm down Audrey , everything is going to be fine"

"You don't get to say me that Noah, not now"

...........................

"Where am I?" She ask, I could barely heard her

"Hello?" She says 

"Hello Brooke"

"Who is it?"

" I am a friend" 

"I will call the police!"

"You can't, you have no phone"

"What do you want?" She was almost crying 

"You'll see , that doesn't matter anymore because I will get what I want , you were just bothering me

"I don't under-" she couldn't finish because the knife went to her throat , blood goes everywhere 

"All you needed to do was to back off, that was all" Noah was telling her on the floor 

.............................

"They will pay Jake I swear to god"

"I want her back Noah" I have never see him so angry 

"I'm so sorry" and I got the strength to hug him , he is my everything

"What am I going to do without her now?" Jake keeps saying 

"Shh" I'm heartbroken 

...........................

"Hey Audrey" Noah said

"If you're going to ask me about the killers, please don't" she looks like shit

"I'm sorry"

"It's  okay Noah, I'm a little disturbed, we're still a team okay?"

"Okay, one last thing, is that guy ... uhh Eli . Is he still investigating?"

"Yeah I think so" 

..................................  
Jake got a text 

Meet me at 9 pm.  
In the place as always 

He drive all the way, it was a cold night,  he saw a shadow

"Hello?" No  answer 

"Who is it?" And he grabs his knife 

"If this is a joke I swear to-"

"It's me, Noah" and Jake finally breathes 

"God you scared me" Jake says 

"I'm sorry" 

"What are we doing here"

"Remember what I told you? The person who kill Brooke was going to pay"

"Yeah"

"Well let's make him pay" and he shows Eli

"Mhhhgm" Eli couldn't speak 

"It was him?" 

"He put your backpack in there, he's sick Jake, he also killed Brooke " 

"Fucking bastard" and Jake punched him and grabs a hammer"

"Don't" Noah said and Jake looks at him confused 

"I will do it , to show you my loyalty to you, I will never fail you Jake" and he puts Jake's hand on his wist

"I am here for you" and with the hammer he hit Eli, then again and again then he kiss Jake and Jake kissed him back. Eli was unconscious now, Jake ended his life.  
...........................

"Police reports that there are four killers right now , two of them went to the same school , Noah Foster a very smart boy , who always show interest in Brandon James. The other student it's Audrey Jensen , who was best friend of Noah, both of them are missing if in any case you see them please don't think twice and call the -" Jake shut down  the tv

" They were fast" 

"Really fast"

 

"You helped her" Noah asked Audrey 

"Only to get the mask, I didn't think she would go that far, what did you do?"

"Nina was a bitch, she was toxic , she always forced everyone to be bad,evil just like her " Noah was saying while looking at Jake 

"We're screwed" 

"They probably think we're at the opposite site of the country , or even in Mexico"

"Who was it" Jake ask them

"I don't know" 

"They said four people, Piper , Noah , Me ... someone's missing" Audrey says and she leaves them to get some water 

Some knocked at the door 

"You still trust me right?" Jake asks

"I'll always do" and they share a kiss

...................


End file.
